


A Blade for a Blade

by tiresroll



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Written in Chinese, everyone died basically, partially, plot based on concept art of ep.9
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: No one knows that Hux has it, but he does. After retrieving Ren from Starkiller, he sent the man to med bay, but kept his light saber.He kept it, not knowing exactly why.Years later, seeing that the fall of the First Order is inevitable, Hux uses the saber for the first and the last time.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	A Blade for a Blade

赫克斯没有告诉任何人他有这玩意儿。

弑星者崩塌之后，凯洛·伦忙于毁坏定局者号上的器械，和在斯诺克那里完成训练，赫克斯则忙着收拾残局，和为自己的生命担忧。斯诺克会做什么谁也说不准，或者说，谁也说得准，只是不知道他会这么做的时间。赫克斯从不认为自己在最高领袖面前称得上无可替代，但从另一方面来说，除了凯洛·伦，他八成觉得整个第一秩序都是可以随时放弃的，他毕竟将其最年轻的将军和最大的武器变成了伦的高级玩具。

这让他愤怒，而必须压下这个愤怒的事实让他更为愤怒。因此，他在回到弑星者基地上把伦打包带走时，故意格外用力地检查他的伤口，他留下沾了伦血液的手套，这失败的象征，等自己控制一切时，他可以将这玩意儿甩在伦脸上，看着他被耻辱扭曲。

如果他在凯洛失去意识的躯体前驻足，在他因为失去意识而显得格外平静年轻的脸上放轻了动作，在风暴兵看不见的时候帮他摘下手套，然后将那双修长的手放在担架上，那代表不了什么。

如果他的手在伦的手上多停留了一会儿，那也一定是错觉。

他将光剑悄悄藏在自己办公桌深处的一个暗格里——那里本来藏了一把系统外的枪，和一个不过小拇指大小，已经空了的玻璃瓶，一些旧时的记忆，一些情感的残余——那也说明不了任何事情。

“它在哪里。”康复——更像是强行离开医疗舱——后，伦闯入他的办公室质问他。赫克斯当时正准备休息，他已经将近四十个小时没有阖眼了，偏头痛甚至开始干扰他的呼吸，因此他穿着背心，光着膀子，看了伦卷曲的黑发好一会儿，才说：“什么？”

“我的光剑，”伦皱着眉，“别告诉我你没带上它。”

“哦，真是不好意思，伦，下次我把你毫无知觉的身体搬离一个快要解体的星球时，我会记得找你的所有玩意儿的。”

“它不是玩意儿。”伦咬牙切齿，脸上的伤痕让他看起来更凶悍了。这很好，这比当初躺在担架上的那个年轻人好得太多了，赫克斯更愿意看到他愤怒，而不是苍白无力，黑色的睫毛贴在下眼睑上，近乎温顺，近乎乖巧。

他也说不准自己为什么会有这种想法，所以他说：“不论如何，它已经没了。如果你坚持的话，可以亲自去弑星者上——或者它曾经在的地方——找找，看看除了我心血的尘埃外还能不能剩下些什么。”

“你在怪我。”伦反应过来，愤怒迅速消散，他看着赫克斯，显得若有所思，“你认为弑星者爆炸是我的错。”

“我怎么敢呢，尊贵的大人，”赫克斯强迫自己和他对视，“你当时一定被很重要的事牵制了，我相信你不是故意让抵抗组织成功并逃脱的。”

他确实认为那是伦的错，但他看了残留的录像，他看到凯洛摘下头盔，看到那个叛徒冲锋兵，那个沃基，那个女孩。

他同样看到了韩·索罗。

凯洛脸上的表情几乎让他感到同情。

“听着，我实在没力气和你吵这个，”他捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“我们找到你的时候，你躺在雪地里，周围的地塌得七七八八，它很可能掉到某个缝隙里了，我也不知道。如果我同意载你去你要去的地方，好让你再搞一个魔法水晶石，你能让我睡觉么？”

直白的逐客令不是他的风格，他知道，一般他都是冷嘲热讽，气到伦自己离开，但今天他没这个心情。他太累了，要处理的表格报告堆积如山，他需要休息。

更不要说他其实十分清楚光剑的下落，在伦进来的前一刻，他的手才刚刚离开存放它的暗格所在的抽屉。

伦看着他，视线短暂地移到书桌上，又回来，短赫克斯强迫自己不要向后看，同时在脑子里计算日前损失，重新编排风暴兵部署——任何除了光剑的事物，他知道伦从某种程度上能读心，他不能冒险。

幸运的是，伦转身离开了。看来原力使用者也不是无所不能。

伦指使歼星舰飞往外环边境，登上了自己的肃杀者。赫克斯没有去送他，一方面——他得维持自己的形象，第一秩序的将军是不会目送自己的宿敌前往未知星域的，另一方面，他不敢确定，自己长时间和对方处在一个空间的情况下，还能不能瞒住那把“遗失”了的光剑的下落。

所以在伦的飞船离开起降台，融化在星空中时，赫克斯正坐在办公室里，用被手套包裹的手指轻轻顺着裸露在外的红色线反复摩挲。

他是个贪婪而且自私的人，他知道，同时他也认为，有些东西始终是他应得的，第一秩序，整个宇宙，某个强大的力敏。这不过是一种必须，他想着，指尖抚过剑柄顶端，伦如此具有潜力，加以引导，他能派上更大的用场，而如果他此时不能拥有全部——因为他以后一定会拥有，他确信这点——拥有一部分，一个很重要的部分，也很足够。

他告诉自己他留着这把光剑，是为了研究它的原理，是为了留一个后手，是为了等以后自己登基加冕，能用这把剑赠与那个骑士。在他脑海里，那时的伦已经彻底驯服，他会跪在他面前，头颅下垂，黑发微微遮住他的面容，他会从自己的长袍里将它拿出来，告诉他——

赫克斯从未尝试过拆解它，从未真的使用过它，但有几个深夜，他关掉了周围所有的监控，摸索着打开光剑，然后在它的微微的嗡鸣声和热度下闭上眼。

从摧残的银河到歼星舰的改良设计，不论思绪如何变化，画面的最后都会回到一头卷曲的黑发上。

每当这时他就会产生一种冲动，强烈到他胃部翻滚。

他开始部署。

\---------------------

斯诺克死了。

虽然不是按照他设想的那样，但就结果来说，他的计划完成了一半。他站在烧毁了一半的王座室里，脚边是斯诺克丑陋的尸体，几乎就要跳起来欢呼庆祝。

然后他转身，眼里是卷曲的黑发，是苍白的，被疤痕切割的面容。

他下意识摸向自己的武器，光剑就别在他的枪后，多余的重量让他安心。

伦动了，他把手拿开，看着那双深邃的眼睛逐渐清明。

“啊，伦，”他说，“正好，我——”

“那个女孩，”他声音沙哑，慢慢站了起来，“她在哪？”

“女孩，你是说那个拾荒者？”赫克斯皱眉，“她跑了，乘王座室旁的逃生舱跑的。我不明白你对她的执着，伦，现在有更重要的事情。”

“她杀了最高领袖。”

“她？”赫克斯扬起眉毛。不，他一点点也不信，伦究竟以为他有多蠢？

“她在科雷特，”伦看着赫克斯，但又没看着他，“我们必须抓到她，立刻命令舰队出发。”

“现在？”赫克斯忍不住笑了一下，“最高领袖死了！我们——”

“最高领袖死了。”伦猛地回头，他抬起手虚握在空中。在缺氧造成的视线模糊中，赫克斯看到的黑色手套之下修长的手指，苍白、温暖。

“最高领袖万岁。”他勉强说道，然后在伦松开他的瞬间跌落在地，用力呼吸。伦的脚步声逐渐远去，赫克斯捏紧了自己腰侧的光剑，咳嗽着站起来，看着伦的背影用通讯器下达命令。

\-----------------------------

歼星舰在燃烧。

普莱德死了，赫克斯亲眼看着他的船丧失高度，头朝下坠落到地面，落在自己所在的控制塔跟前。冲天的火光刺痛人的双眼，米塔卡半小时前的汇报后就不知所踪，估计是去寻找逃生的机会了。事实上控制塔里的人所剩无几，主控室更是只剩下他一个人，反抗军由破铜烂铁拼凑起来的部队蝗虫一样漫天遍野，一艘又一艘军舰呻吟着坠落，隔着钢化玻璃，他都能感到它们生命最后残存的热度。

伦不知道跑到哪里去了，在继位之后，他每天沉浸在对原力的疯狂追寻中，对那女孩的执着程度也达到了让人难以理解的地步。赫克斯曾经试过让他回归理智，起码多在首都和旗舰上多留几天。

“那对士气很有帮助。”他说。

“等我找到我要的，士气就无关紧要了。”

几次争论和几个原力锁喉之后，赫克斯放弃了。让他疯他的吧，他启动了光剑，坐在一室黑暗中——这成了他的习惯——想，这样第一秩序的实权就是他的了，他和最高领袖也就差了个名头，他不打算杀了伦，这么好一个活靶子，他乐得轻松。

有趣的是，伦也没有表现出要杀了他的意思。

他选择不去想太多。

隐隐地，赫克斯听到了叫声，有人在试图爆破控制室的安全门，他眼前只有吞噬一切的火焰，那颜色像极了弑星者代表毁灭的光束，但即使是弑星者，也远没有凯洛·伦手上那抹不稳定的红来得耀眼夺目。

“啊，”他像是突然想到了一样，从大衣特制的内袋里摸出那把饱经磨损，擦得锃亮的光剑来，“是了，我还有你。”

他启动了光剑，在跳动的红光中看到漆黑的双眼，当然那只是错觉，剧烈疼痛会对人产生这样的效果，但光剑造成的伤口也没有他想象中那么疼，他也没有流那么多血。他眼前晃了一下，膝盖撞在坚硬的地面，但这也无可避免，爆炸的声响悠远绵长，钟一样地徘徊回荡在遥远的角落，有人在大喊，脚步声，枪击声，什么东西倒在了地上，激得他呼吸一滞。赫克斯用力眨眼，试图看清在落地窗外的满天大火中，是不是有个黑色的王座；是不是有个黑发的骑士跪在他面前，他慢慢抬起头，从他手中接过那个本不属于——从不属于，未来也不会属于——赫克斯的光剑；他站了起来，朝他越靠越近，修长苍白的手指虚握着抬起，用指节抚过他的脸颊。

赫克斯伸出手，嘴唇最后动了一下，却没发出任何声音。

反抗军撞进来之后，只看到赫克斯将军的尸体。他保持跪在地上的姿势，一手垂在腿上，像是曾经试图抓住什么，另一只手则牢牢抓着光剑，红色的剑身贯穿了他的身体，直到有人强行掰开他的手，才将它拔出。没有人知道不是力敏的赫克斯是怎么搞到一把光剑的，同时也有人认出，这把剑和传说中凯洛·伦的光剑的描述吻合。

“自己人的东西都偷？”有人忍不住发问。

“谁知道他们第一秩序的疯子脑子里都装着什么，”另一个人说，“指不定凯洛·伦送给他的呢？”

\-----------------------

在这一切走向无可挽回的毁灭之前，在凯洛·伦第一次见到没穿着全套军装的赫克斯那天，他察觉到自己的光剑在对方的房内，更准确地说，是在书桌的某个抽屉里。

他没有拆穿他，他也说不清为什么，兴许是好奇，赫克斯的力敏程度和一块石头没什么区别，光剑在他手里造不成什么实质性伤害。

当然，也有可能是因为那天，凯洛看到将军绿色的眼睛中有什么一闪而过。

在一切走向结局之后，凯洛·伦躺在地上，已经感觉不到自己的双手，正在涌出血液的伤口也变得麻木。恍惚间，他听到有什么东西爆炸倒地，周围的景象也由废弃的神庙变成了控制塔的主控室。赫克斯跪在地上，胸前插了一把红色的光剑。

他认出它来，剑柄末端的一处细小划痕是他在某个炎热多雨的星球上磕出来的，那时他刚刚到定局者号上没多久，第一次和地面部队一起进攻抵抗组织的据点——这是他“遗失”了的那把。一时残存的愤怒席卷了他的全身，他知道赫克斯从不让光剑离身，能拿到它并使用的人肯定是将军十分信任的人。凯洛跪了下来（他真的在吗？他的身体应该躺在冰冷的石板上，而不是处在主控室里），下意识地想要将熄灭光剑，想要接住赫克斯，想要触碰却做不到，同时他注意到，握在剑柄上的是赫克斯自己的手。

他叹了口气，而赫克斯动了，他微微抬起头，眼睛开始聚焦，视线最终落在他身上，他张开嘴，凯洛忍不住抚了抚他的颧骨——他一直想这么做——听到赫克斯的声音在他脑中炸响，向来冷漠的语气像是沾染了光剑的热度。

“凯洛。”

他抬手，凯洛握住了，赫克斯缓慢地眨眼，凯洛微微低头。

“赫克斯。”


End file.
